


a noose like breathing

by narqueen



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narqueen/pseuds/narqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He chokes her always, even in the air. [implied Jessica/Kilgrave]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a noose like breathing

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: As always, this is not a love story. Wish it was longer, but I have trouble writing ships I think are perfect as they were given to us.

**Warnings:** implied abuse  & rape

 **Pairing:** Jessica/Kilgrave

* * *

 

**a noose like breathing**

Kilgrave smells heavy, like purple - purple like bruises, broken blood vessels beneath a transparent membrane, aching and dark and _oh-so-heavy._

She still remembers how heavy he smells, how _suffocating_ he is, and when she does, moisture wells in her eyes. It never spills over, only lingers in the corners between her tear ducts and the bridge of her nose, because Jessica only gives him the first wave of agony, nothing more. All sobs remain caged within her throat, _hot_ and _horrible_ and _heavy_ (just like him, always like him).

Instead, Jessica pants the names of faceless streets that bear no weight or scent; feels lighter as she exchanges the memories for oxygen, if only for a moment.


End file.
